Hybrid Daughter
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: Ericka, the daughter of Blade and Dyania, follows her father to Detroit to assist him in the House of Chthon problem. While she's there, she meets a fascinating blonde who puts her in the middle of the war between vampires and hunters. Sequel to The Vampiress from an Evolved Species.


A/N: Welcome to the sequel! I meant to post this sooner, but I actually forgot about it. I wrote this awhile ago, and I decided that I might as well start on it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ericka felt uneasy as she stepped out onto the streets of Detroit. It was dark out, and she knew that vampires were out on the hunt. She could feel their presence as she strolled down the sidewalk. However, the vampires were not her concern. Her father was.

Last year, he moved to Detroit to deal with the uprising vampires. The House of Chthon had been making a lot of noise on the vampire front. When all the houses had reemerged years ago, they had promised to lay low in order to avoid another extinction. They went back on their word. The move had been a difficult choice for him, but it needed to be done. The vampires were becoming a bigger problem, and her mother needed his eyes on the House of Chthon.

Ericka knew that being away from his family hurt her dad. He loved her and her four siblings a lot. She could see the pain her mother was in due to the distance. Most people think it would be odd for a couple to hate being away from each other so much, but her parents were different.

The best term to describe their relationship was soul -mates. They are bonded to each other for eternity, and the slightest distance could have an emotional toll on the both of them. Especially since they've been married for twenty-one years and had five kids together.

Ericka tried to pinpoint her father's location. It was hard, but she was able to come up with a general location. As she walked down the street, she made sure to keep her mind alert at all times. She might be a vampire, but to the naked eye, no one would be able to determine that. To humans, she would just look like a young woman walking alone at night.

Even if trouble arose, she'd be able to take care of the situation fine. She just didn't want there to be a situation in the first place. She didn't have to worry about the vampires coming after her. Newly turned vampires could be stupid, but they weren't stupid enough to try to attack a fellow vampire.

Using her abilities, she tracked her father down to a five block radius. She pulled out her phone and looked up the nearby businesses. Among them was a night club. Bingo.

If there was any place that was good for targeting vampires, it was a nightclub. The elder vampires were smart enough to stay away from them because that's where hunters generally searched for them. Newborns, however, were having fun exploring their new abilities and appetites. It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

While her mother insisted that she carry a weapon at all times, Ericka preferred hand to hand combat to just shooting vampires. She inherited that from her father, who staked vampires when he could. Though, there were times that he resorted to using a gun, especially now that he was getting older. He was still in shape, but he was a little slower.

Since she didn't carry a gun most of the time, Ericka had a couple of knives strapped to her body that she could access if necessary.

Ericka followed the directions on her phone to the nightclub. Once she got there she paid the cover to get in. When she stepped into the club, she was amazed at the modern décor. Detroit had been hit hard by the downturn in the economy, so she was surprised that the owner could afford to keep his nightclub looking up to date.

The club was dark, but was still light enough for her to see the writhing bodies on the dance floor. There were mostly men and women grinding against each other. There were also some all girl groups who were dancing in a circle. And then there were the shy ones, who were sitting in the booths watching the others on the dance floor. Those were the ones she usually went after; the girls that were separated from their friends. She also noted that there were more vampires than humans in the club. It was a disturbing thought.

Ericka was usually selective in the girls she chose to be with, but there were sometimes where her hormones took control of her body. There hadn't been many women in her life, and she preferred to keep it that way. She wasn't really serious about settling down just yet; she was only twenty-five.

Her eyes sweeping across the club, they landed on a blonde sitting on a couch. She watched as the woman stared at the dance floor. The way her hand moved to pick up her drink and how she slowly brought it up to her lips set off alarms in Ericka's mind.

The grace and smoothness the woman moved with was unnatural. The blonde also had that look in her eye. The one that most men sported in a club. She was on the prowl, but not for a partner. She looked to be on a different level than the other vampires in the club. She was a leader or someone high up in the chain of command.

The blonde's movements were cat-like. If she had a tail, it would be twitching in anticipation. Ericka knew if she didn't step in, the blonde was going to make sure that someone in the club would never make it home.

Plastering on a fake smile, Ericka sauntered up to the blonde and took a seat next to her.

Chase turned to look at the woman who joined her on the couch. She was young, probably mid 20s. She had brown skin and long black hair. She had beautiful brown eyes, but Chase could tell that they were contacts. There was something different about this woman. Her scent was confusing. She couldn't identify which vampire species she came from.

"These hunting grounds belong to the House of Chthon, not newbie vampire from another house," Chase said in a stern tone.

"Oh, so you're from Chthon? I guess that goes the same for all of Detroit," the woman said.

"Yes," Chase gritted out. This woman was going to cost her a tasty meal if she didn't get her to leave.

"Hi, I'm Ericka," the woman said extending her hand. Chase begrudgingly shook the woman's hand. It was unexpectedly warm.

"I'm Chase. What is a vampire from our sister race doing in Detroit? I thought that you guys liked to stay in Europe."

"Very observant. I'm here on family business. I was hoping to relax my first day before getting to work. I'm not here to step on Chthon's toes. I just wanted to have nice night with a lovely lady," Ericka said, giving Chase's body the once over. Her slight smile let Chase know that she liked what she saw.

Now she had Chase's full attention. Chase looked her over. She was pretty enough. And since the woman was a vampire, there would be no need for a cleanup crew. The woman would just regenerate.

"So you were hoping that I would be that lovely lady?" Chase asked with a predatory look in her eyes.

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Ericka said. She needed to get this vampire away from the club before she hurt anyone. She grabbed Chase by the hand and led her away from the crowd. Her mind scrambled for a safe place to take the vampire.

The bathroom was too degrading of a place. A dark corner in the club wouldn't do much. The only logical place was outside. She led Chase outside, and as soon as they were out sight of the bouncer, Chase shoved her into a wall and attacked her lips.

Ericka was getting lost in Chase's kiss, when she sensed her father nearby. He was about to make his move. That was when they heard a loud bang come from within the club.

"Shit," Ericka muttered and ran back inside with Chase hot on her heels.

Both women stopped as they saw multiple vampires turn into ash. Ericka spotted her father weaving through the crowd, staking vampires as he did so. She knew he was fast and powerful, but at this rate he was going to hurt a human.

That was when all hell broke loose. The humans that worked in the club all pulled out guns and began firing at the Daywalker.

"Familiars," she heard her father hiss.

Moving fast, she pushed Chase behind her.

"You need to leave now!" she shouted, but Chase moved around her and charged the Daywalker. He sidestepped her and attempted to stake her, but Chase was faster. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over shoulder. She put her boot to his throat.

Ericka focused her attention on the familiars. She appeared behind the bartender and smashed a bottle over his head. She took his gun as he crumbled to the ground. She ejected the clip and pulled back the chamber to take out the last bullet.

She hurled the gun at another familiar. It hit him in the chest, and he fell to the ground gasping for air. She glanced at her father to see how he was doing. He was still fighting with Chase, who was holding her own.

She could see he was wounded and tiring. That was dangerous. That meant he was about to do something incredibly stupid.

Sure enough, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a modified grenade. She couldn't tell if it was meant to only hurt vampires or humans too.

Not taking the chance, Ericka ran to the fire alarm and pulled it. The loud alarms were nearly deafening to her sensitive ears. She moved out of the way as everybody in the club ran for the exit. The majority managed to get out before the grenade exploded.

* * *

Chase felt irritation creep up as she explained the situation to the fireman. She didn't have to play the innocent victim since he was a familiar. He took down the report and modified it for his human bosses. After she was done, she walked to the front of the club to assess the damage.

It wasn't too bad, just the first floor had been damaged. She stepped through the door and onto the dance floor.

They were going to definitely have to redo the room. All the furniture and equipment were destroyed beyond repair. What had the Daywalker been thinking pulling a stunt like that in public? In the past, that would have been something to use to her advantage, but not now when the vampires were trying to keep a low profile. They didn't need him bringing more attention to their activities.

She kicked a broken chair in frustration, and smiled as she watched it fly across the room and shatter against the wall. She was about to turn around and leave, when she heard voices. It was coming from behind the club.

She quietly maneuvered her way to the back. The voices got louder with each step she took. She stood on the other side of the back exit and heard the conversation clearly.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could have killed someone!"

"Watch your tone, I am your father."

"You think I give a fuck after the shit you just pulled?! You put humans' lives in danger! Over what? A few vampires?!"

"There were more vampires than humans, and the majority of the humans were familiars."

"So that makes it okay to kill them? What? You couldn't just disable them like I did? Is your hate that deep rooted, that you would risk human lives for your grudge?"

"You have no idea what's going on. This is none of your business…"

The conversation kept on but Chase was no longer listening. She recognized the female's voice. It was Ericka. Apparently, Ericka was the Daywalker's daughter.

Oh this was going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N: I'm really excited about this story, so please review!


End file.
